Everafters Against the Scarlett Hand
by RueGrimm
Summary: Sabrina Grimm was a normal girl; untill her parents are captured. She must then join the Everafters Against the Scarlett Hand to get back her parents and destroy the master before she meets her doom. My first fanfic. Sorry about the lame summary. Story much better. Rated T for reasons and K sounds really lame. :
1. Intro

**A/N: Aloha people of fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think. There are a few things you need to know before reading this. This was originally a book that I wrote just as a book, but I decided to share it with the universe and fanfiction readers. That is why this is AU and OOC. Sabrina and Puck are 14 and Daphne is 10. Sabrina and Daph live with their parents and Granny Relda in Ferryport Landings. Puck does not live with them. Sabrina and Daph know about everafters but do not know Puck is one nor are they themselves. Mirror has a body of his own but is trapped in Ferryport Landings like all other everafters. Don't ask me how he got his own body, I don't know. So I think that's It. Oh! If you haven't read The Everafter War yet, this spoils who the master is. So yeah. All flames will be laughed at and have weenies roasted on them. Enjoy! (sorry for the super long AN)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm I would be rich, a dude and wouldn't be sitting on my unmade bed in my tinny bedroom. So I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!**

"On the ground," a voice called from the shadows.

Sabrina was unarmed and obviously the man in the shadows had a gun so therefor, the upper hand. She reluctantly lowered down to her knees and placed her hands on her head.

A figure emerged from the shadows with a pistol aimed at her chest.

"You!" Sabrina cried.

"Me," he smiled evilly.

"But you were my friend! I trusted you!"

"And that was a big mistake" he laughed.

"Why" she pleaded

"Wow, you are stupid aren't you. I want out of this hell hole. You call this a town I call it prison. You're the protector in your family. Once you're out to the way, the rest of the Grimms are easy to do off with. With you all dead, everafters will no longer be stuck here and we will be free."

"But… but," Sabrina stuttered.

"But… but" he mocked. " But nothing. In a moment you will be gone and then nothing will stand in my way. I'm done with you."

She heard the click of the hammer and watched as the bullet came speeding towards her heart.


	2. Disturbing News

**thanks you guys so much for giving me a chance. I love all of you. Wow that sounded so cheesey. but its true! SO... **

**Read on.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Michael Buckley, do you really think I would be writing on fanfiction?**

Sabrina Grimm was your typical 8th grade girl. She hung out with friends and had a crush on a certain someone. Although she was at the top of her class, she was not a nerd. She had a busy social life and was the star of the junior high soccer team. Her parents had normal jobs. Sabrina also had a 10 year old sister named Daphne.

Although she seemed normal, Sabrina knew things most people didn't. Remember your favorite princess or favorite bedtime story from when you were little? Well, they're all real, and most reside in the small town of Ferryport Landings, New York. These people are called everafters. All the everafters are trapped in Ferryport Landings while at least one Grimm is alive and in the town too.

Her day started out normally. Sabrina woke up at 6:30, showered, brushed her long, golden blond locks, brushed her pearly white teeth and did a light makeup job of mascara and concealer. Then she went into the bedroom she used to share with her little sister and put on her favorite tee and shorts with aqua converse. After grabbing her backpack, Sabrina made her way to the kitchen. Breakfast this morning consisted of green eggs and ham. (Granny insisted she got the recipe from Dr. Seuss himself.) Soon she was gone and the door slammed behind her.

The bus squeaked to a stop in front of Sabrina. She clambered on and sauntered to the back where her best friend Amelia was waiting for her.

"Happy summer!" Amelia exclaimed. "Well, almost"

Amelia Winding was a petite red head with tawny brown eyes and rose petal lips. She was kind and a gossip but could be aggressive. She was on the school softball team and had a killer swing that could knock any ball out of the park.

"Almost summer. Just 7 hours." Sabrina replied.

"7 hours, 32 minutes, 53… 52…51-"

"Amelia!" Sabrina laughed.

"Sorry." Amelia said sheepishly. "Just so excited. I get to go to softball camp and get away from my psychotic little brothers."

"Yeah, Nick's a real pain."

"Oh, he's not the problem; it's Jacob."

Just then the bust stopped and a boy got on. He was tall with shaggy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. His signature mischievous grin was in place as he walked to his friends. He was firmly built and the captain of the boxing team. His name was Robin Goodfellow, and he was no good. Robin was the class clown and trouble maker. Not a day went by when he did not pull a prank or get detention. And of course, every girl had a crush on him, including Sabrina. As he took his seat, he winked at Sabrina.

"Did Robin just wink at you?" Amelia whispered with awe.

"I…I think so." Sabrina stuttered.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing! He is like, the hottest guy in school! And not to mention you've had a crush on him for like ever. If he winked at you, that must mean he likes you!"

"Or maybe," Sabrina responded, "this is one of his pranks. Did you think of that?"

"Well…"

"Please don't make a big deal. If this is a trick then that will only encourage him and hurt me more."

"But-"

"_Please!"_

"Fine," Amelia sighed in defeat.

For the rest of the ride, Amelia and Sabrina chatted about their summer plans.

When the bus arrived at Charming Junior High, the girls caught up with their friends, Laura and Claire.

"This is so great." Laura said. "Just one more day with Mr. Daniels."

Laura Webber was an average height brunette with red lowlights. She had violet eyes and ruby red lips. She never wore makeup and didn't need it. Her skin was flawless. She was with Sabrina on the soccer team and was the most popular girl in school. She was sweet with the best sense of humor ever.

"And just one more day with Mrs. Jacobs and her freaky skeleton." Claire added.

Claire Wu was a petite Chinese American with short black hair. Although she wasn't into sports, she was an amazing artist. Her chocolate brown eyes made boys melt.

Just then the homeroom bell rang and the girls ran so they would not be tarty.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class, Miss Grimm?"

"No Mrs. Flynn," Sabrina replied.

"Busted," Laura whispered. She turned around and her hair hit Sabrina in the face, causing her to laugh.

Sabrina and Claire had been whispering about the pool party Claire's boyfriend, Justin, was throwing after school.

"And you Miss Wu? Is there something you would like to share as well?"

"No Mrs. Flynn."

"Good. I expect more of this class. You're going into high school. You should be responsible and-"

_BRIIIING_

Sabrina and her friends quickly grabbed their books and raced out of their last class.

"I thought we were going to have to listen to another "Flynn lecture"" Amelia said as she emptied her locker.

"That would have sucked." Replied Laura, "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Jake's party," Claire replied dreamily.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I mean this is going to be so fun! We can all hangout and swim. I love swimming. I mean who doesn't, but I really love it. And there will be food. What are you guys bringing? I'm bringing M&M cookies. And all our friends will be there. And we can dance the night away. Jake said he even got a DJ. And I get to spend time with my boyfriend. And he's going to be shirtless. Yay! Shirtless boyfriend! I can't wait to see his six-pack. And Sabrina, Robin will be there too. We all know you're in love with him. And-"

"Claire! Breathe!" Sabrina laughed. She was blushing from the remark about Robin.

"Sorry," Claire said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry." Amelia waved her hand at Claire. "Hey Sabrina, look who's coming over here."

Sabrina turned around and saw none other than Robin Goodfellow and his "minions", as he called his friends, heading over towards the girls.

"Hey Sabrina." Robin said smoothly. He slid his hand on the locker in front of Sabrina.

"Hey Robin. What's up?" Although Sabrina was tall, she had to look up to talk to Robin.

"I was wondering, are you going to Jake's party?"

"Sure, of course I am. Isn't everyone?"

"I hope not." Robin said disgustedly.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina was curious now. _Does he mean me? Does he mean my friends? Who could he not want there?_

"Could you imagine the nerds at an actual party?"

A wave of relief washed over Sabrina and she laughed. "No, I can't. But don't worry, I don't think Jake would invite them. Even though he's a nice guy, I don't think he would wish throwing a lame party."

"Good point. Well I'll see you at the party." Robin removed his hand from in front of Sabrina and turned around. "Come on guys," he said to his minions.

As Robin started to walk away, his best friend, Kyle, ran back, went up to Laura, and kissed her right on the lips. He winked at her and strutted back to Robin, obviously pleased with himself for kissing the most popular girl in school and not getting kicked in the balls for it. Robin had stopped and seen the whole thing. He laughed and clapped his friend on the back before turning around and walking away.

"That was… strange." Amelia said to a blushing Laura.

"Yes, it was" said a voice behind the girls causing them to jump. "I will never understand teenagers."

The girls turned around and found their Literature teacher, Mr. Mirrel, standing behind them. Mr. Mirrel was a short man probably in his late forties. He had a bald head and thick, angular features. He was kind and helpful, and was a great listener. His classes were fun, though they focused mainly on fairytales. Sabrina of course knew why. Mr. Mirrel was Snow White's magic mirror.

"Hi Mr. Mirrel," Claire was the first to recover from the shock. "What can we do for you?"

"Strait to the point, Miss Wu." Mirrel shook his head. "Well I only need to talk to Miss Grimm, so you three can go enjoy your summer."

Sabrina waved good-bye to her friends and followed nervously behind her teacher.

_What's going on? _Sabrina thought to herself._ Am I in trouble? Am I being held back? Oh no. That would suck so badly. I wouldn't be with my friends. I would be stuck with all the sevies._**( that's what all us eighth graders call seventh graders.) **_And worst of all, I wouldn't see Robin. Wait, no, that's not possible. I get good grades and got all my service hours. So what could he want?_

Sabrina followed Mirrel into his classroom and watched as he shut the door. Anxiety built up in her system until she couldn't take it anymore and she blurted out, "Am I in trouble? Am I being held back? Please don't hold me back. I can't be away from my friends. Why am I here?"

"You my dear are not in trouble nor are you being held back. You are here because I have some disturbing news." Not missing the quizzical look on Sabrina's face, Mr. Mirrel continued. "You may want to sit down for this."

Sabrina sat down in one of the spinning computer chairs, still very confused.

"Starfish, your parents have been captured by the Scarlet Hand."

**Duh duh duh! I know this was a boring chapter but it does get better. **

**Please review. I will start a question of the day here. If you win, you get a chapter dedication.**

**QotD: If you could have one animal as a pet, real or fictional, what would it be and why?**


	3. Bye Bye All

**Hey everybody,**

**RueGrimm here although you already knew that :P**

**So I am going to hide behind a brick wall when I tell you this so you won't sock me in the gut.**

**~hides behind brick wall~**

**Imdiscontunuingthisstory**

**Now I know your all mad that I'm stopping, but to tell you the truth, I got bored with it.**

**I also went back and reread my story and I thought, "Wow. I was a really bad author just a few months ago." I think the story was rushed. **

**I am a much better author now and am writing two origional novels outside of Fanfiction. One I am writing with my friends, who are also authors, and another I am writing in a competition against them. Not that you care though.**

**In case you were wondering, I am not putting this story up for adoption. I feel that the story is never the same unless it is written by the origional author. I would not be happy with whatever they did with it especially since I had a plot line and an ending for it.**

**If any of you were wondering what happened in the rest of it, I will summarize it right here for you. You got a little taste of the ending in the intro.**

**So Sabrina joins a secret Everafter organization called Everafters Against the Scarlet Hand (thats where I got the title from) which is a total kick butt agency that fights the Scarlet Hand. Robin is part of the agency and Sabrina finds out he's Puck. Puck is assigned to train Sabrina. Eventually Puck and Sabrina become friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend. Then one day Daphne goes missing. On her bed is a randsome note telling Sabrina to meet Daph's kidnapper, the master of the Scarlet Hand alone at night. Being the idiot Sabrina is, she goes. Here is where the intro comes in. The master turns out to be Mirrel (Mirror) and he shoots a gun at Sabrina. Puck had followed Sabrina and jumps in front of the bullet. Sabrina beats up Mirrel, then runs to Puck. She cries over his dying body. Then once she thinks he is dead and starts balling, Puck flies infront of her. He makes fun of her for thinking he was dead because Duh, he's an everafter and can't die that easily. Then they get Daph back, Puck finnally kisses Sabrina, and THE END.**

**Love you all. Sorry for stopping it. Incase you saw the previous paragraph and did like I do and thought, "I'm too lazy to read that big long thing," that was the whole story summary.**

**Goodbye and happiness runes for all,**

**RueGrimm**


End file.
